The IOM Roundtable on Value &Science-Driven Health Care aims to provide a trusted venue for the cooperative engagement of senior leadership from key healthcare sectors[unreadable]patients, clinicians, healthcare organizations, employers, manufacturers, insurers, health information technology, researchers, and policy makers[unreadable]united in their commitment to work together to foster effective, efficient, and innovative health care that consistently adds value to patients and the system. Participants seek the development ofa learning healthcare system designed to generate and apply the best evidence for the collaborative healthcare choices of each patient and provider;to drive the process of discovery as a natural outgrowth of patient care;and to ensure innovation, quality, safety, and value in health care.